Zombies sent by the gods
by Mayfield Nessblood
Summary: Percy woke up with a start. He heard screaming. He rushed outside and there were zombies everywhere. Grover came running in Percy's cabin pulling Percy in with him. Anna is with Ares cabin. When he heard the news he called his long lost best friend Clary. Before he called her clary was on her way to the institute. Izzy was alive. They meet up To stop the gods. And love sparks.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any character. They are either Rick Riordian's or Cassandra Clare's characters.**

 **This is my first fanfic and sorry if it's bad. I will make the story a PercyXClary because I thought they would make the perfect couple and because there are literally like three PercyXClary fanfics in the world. Ok now what you've been waiting for… The story yay**.

/

Percy woke up with a start after he heard a scream. he ran out his cabin to see blood, dead bodies and of course, zombies. He looked around only to see Grover running right towards him.

Grover automatically pushed Percy into the Cabin and grabbed the trident to block the door. "Where's Anna" Percy asked Grover.

"Umm… She kinda got bitten. So some people from the Ares cabin took her after cutting off her arm. Then they left and told me to find you and tell you to go to Olympus." " ok, did they clean out the weapon room." Percy asked calmly. "Yeah" Grover said a little shakily. "Here hold this" Percy gave Grover a long dagger.

Percy pushed a huge chest and grabbed a key out of it. And unlocked a room under the cabin. It was a weapon room. Percy then went into the room and came out with two backpacks. They were both magic backpacks. They have infinite space and is Surprisingly light. One was red the other blue. The red was filled with food. The other filled with all type of daggers, swords, daggers and surprisingly guns.

As Percy handed Grover the red backpack he said, " I have to send a message to an old friend" Percy sent an iris message to one of his distant friend, Clary. Clary and Percy were best friends since preschool until 9th grade when he had to transfer schools. It's been 5 years.

/

Clary was rushing back to the institute after what she just saw. There were weird looking people biting people. Clary ran into the institute. Every thing was quiet too quiet. She walked slowly with her dagger in her hand and walked upstairs into Jaces room.

He was in there. But he was somehow different. Jaces hair was all messed up and his golden skin was pale and His eyes were reddish. Clary whispered "Jace". He turned around and looked exactly like the weird people. He ran for her. Clary screamed. Then instinctively drove the long dagger through his head. " what have I done" clary said shakily dropping the dagger.

Then a message appeared she knew it was from Percy. Percy was her best friend until he got transferred. "H-h-hi P-Percy" is all she could manage to say. "Clary I'm coming for you. Where are you?" He asked. " I'm in Philadelphia" she said. " Percy I'm located at the old church we used to pass when we where little. P-please h-hurry. I need you." She added in a sad voice. "I'm on my way, do you want to meet at the street we met at. After the crash?""sure yeah" she said they kept the message on and Clary told Percy to wait while she grabbed a few weapons of her own. When she came back she had also had a backpack except hers was black and she had food and weapons in it.

Clary forgot the message was still on and she Changed into her black crop top with a highwaisted pants with her combat boots. She turned around to see the message still on but she knew Percy wouldn't look. One Percy was sure she was done changing Clary braided her hair. And was ready to go. But she froze remembering the message then she asked " Percy is anyone with you?" " yeah. Just my friend Grover. He took care and helped me when I left." "Ok, bye Percy I love you see you there." She said sheepishly. "I-I love you too Clary be safe. Bye".

/

Clary jus realized what she said. But he said it back. She must've been imagining it.' She thought. Clary grabbed her backpack and left the room quietly with dagger in hand. She went to Izzy's room izzy was there. She looked normal. But she was crying.

"Izzy. It's me clary." Clary said quietly. "Clary. They all left. They took a portal." Izzy said sadly. "The-the portal closed when I tried to jump in. They went to a secret location." She added. "Izzy follow me and bring your weapon" Clary said in a whisper " we're gonna meet an old friend of mine." And with that Clary and Izzy went through a portal to the location.

/

Percy summoned blackjack and then him and Grover got on him. As blackjack was in the air he spoke to Percy. Where are we going master Perseus' "we're going to a place in the middle of Philly to meet an old friend." Percy said. " and stop calling me master Perseus. I told you that already." He added angrily. Yes master Perseus. As you wish master Perseus. "Forget it" Percy said irritability. When they arrived Percy saw a portal and Clary and a girl a little older that her. Out of no where he yelled, " CLARY" then she yelled "Percy. Percy is that you?" as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "You got taller I see" she said playfully. When Percy and Clary were kids Clary was actually taller than Percy. "And you look the same" he said looking her up and down. The only difference was that she was a little muscular. "Ahem" izzy said. "Forgot me already" she said trying to keep a serous face. "Same here" Grover said trying to imitate the look on the girls face. "Oh sorry this is Grover." "This is Izzy. Izzy meet Percy my childhood best friend." "Nice to meet you"Percy said with a charming face. "Same here." Grover interrupted while taking Izzy's hand and kissing it ever so sweetly. Izzy blushed a little. " So do you want to set up camp." Percy said " it's getting a little dark". And with that they set up camp.

/

 **I will write more chappies. What should happen? Should there be a little GroverXIzzy?( by the way izzy is Isabelle). Should Someone die? Please give me ideas and I will give you give you credit for the next chappie. I almost forgot. PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews will really encourage me to write long chapters and to make to the chapters to be better. Thanks enjoy reading- Anonymous Percy Lover**


End file.
